Depending on system architecture FELs typically do, on a drive-electron-bunch-by-bunch basis, produce “noisy” wavelength output, which is detrimental to the beam quality.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to reduce the “noise” and produce a slightly broader, but smooth, time-averaged wavelength spectrum.